The typical larger scale computer installation employs several and sometimes as many as 50, disk memory drives as peripheral devices. A typical such drive employs detachable disk modules so as to expand the total amount of storage available to a single drive, at the nominal cost of dismounting an old, and mounting a new module when new storage area is needed or when previously recorded information on an unmounted module is needed.
Experience has shown to prevent the read/write heads from scratching the recording surfaces of the disks, that these surfaces and the air within the disk housing of the module must be kept clear of loose particles such as dust. Accordingly, it is a common practice that the module includes a disk housing which has access ports or holes to enable the spindle to rotate the disk, the read/write heads to access the recording surfaces, and freshly filtered air to be continually forced into the housing. When a module is not mounted in a drive, these holes are typically covered by a so-called bottom cover or dust shield which may or may not be detachable.
This invention deals with the detachable type of dust shield used to seal these ports from dust and dirt. In the typical larger computer installation many modules will be mounted in drives simultaneously. Heretofore their temporary storage has always been somewhat of a problem. Special racks to contain them are expensive and inconvenient when one wishes to change the storage location. If they are allowed to lie around loose they are unsightly, occupy a significant amount of tabletop or other horizontal surface, and collect dust which may then be transferred to the disk when attached to the module.